Go Home, Boy
by Reanna15146
Summary: "Naruto, what do you think you've been doing?" Naruto is a very important person to the demons. He keeps them alive. But he also tries to starve them. And so far, he's been doing well. But when Kyubi and his friends- the tailed beasts- comes across him, everything flips over. MxM Based off Hetaoni
1. Go Home

Shukaku- sandy-blonde hair, yellow eyes. Chubby and a jerk.

Matatabi- blue hair, yellow and green eyes. respectful and polite.

Isobu- Gray hair and red streaks, red eyes. Shy.

Son Goku(Goku)- Red hair, greenish skin, orange eyes. prideful.

Kokuo- White hair. green eyes. Reserved.

Saiken- Short silver hair. black eyes. Boastful.

Chomei- blue-black hair. Blue eyes. happy-go-lucky

Gyuki- stubby pinkish hair. White eyes. Tough. Serious. Responsible.

Kyubi- Red hair red eyes. Shrewed. Twisted sense of humor. prideful.

"Hey, man! Here it is!" Shukaku exclaimed, belly bouncing, prictically jumping up and down as they neared their destination- The old Konaha mansion.

The old structure was over three hundred years old, made of black stone walls and steel window covers. The porch ran along the length of the house, which happened to be over 2 1/2 acres long. The rear ran into Tailed-Beast Woods, also known to be haunted. The doors were 14 feet high and had strangely modern-looking doorknobs. Collumns held the house up with tiring persistance.

Gyuki growled. "Shut up, you idiot!" He hissed. "We're not soposed to be here, remember? I'm not gonna get arrested because of your big-ass mouth!"

Goku rolled his eyes. "Really, Gyuki? There's nothing around here for miles. Hell, let's make a bonfire. I'm frickin tired of trippin over all this shit." He said, motioning to the jungle of a lawn underfoot. "We're fine."

Saiken puffed out his chest. "Really! I'm the one who found out about this place! You'd think others would be grateful!"

"Aw, shut up, Saiken!" Shukaku ordered.

"What'ch say racoon?"

"Let's not fight, now. Please calm down." Matatabi asked politely, stepping between them.

"That's right! Shut up, you guys!" Chomei changed the words to suit himself.

"Who the hell do you think YOU are?"

And the argument continued like that as they walked, with Isobu and Kokuo

staying a distance away. Kyubi rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. It was annoying, but amusing too.

He stopped a few paces in front of the porch, tensing his arms in surprise. The others all fell selent, other than Shukaku, who passed out dramatically, and Chomei, who screamed like a girl, falling on his ass in the tall grass and weeds.

There, blocking the large steel doors, was a blonde boy, about their age(17-21) and wearing a black and orange jacket over black jeans. Kyubi almost gaped- almost- at how aw-inspiring the boy's looks were. His sky-blue eyes were practically shining with anger at them.

"What are you dong here?" He demanded, clenching his fists at his sides.

Kyubi swallowed before taking a slow step farword.

The boy's head whipped around to him, glaring down at the redhead. "Answer. _Boy._"

Kyubi's chest sucked in slightly at the obvious degration. "I'm Kyubi." He started. "Me and my friends decided we'd take a look at the _famous_ haunted mansion."

"You've had your look. Now leave."

He frowned. "I think you misunderstand. We're gonna take a look _inside_." He smirked to himself as he waited for his words to seep in, for the boy to step aside.

But that didn't happen.

The blonde crossed his arms. "This house isn't haunted. So there's no reason for intrest."

But Kyubi was quick. "If it's not haunted, then why not invite us in for tea?"

"We're out of tea."

"Water's fine."

"Can you see this place? No running water."  
"I'm not thirsty anyways. How about a chat?"

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Something that's gonna take a while."

"We can wait." Kyubi batted his eyelashes playfully as the blonde scowled.

"No means no, _Boy_. Give it up. You're not getting in here. This house is very dangerous. It's old and crumbled, not to mention built like a maze. You'd be dead in ten minutes."

Kyubi scowled at the blunt defeat. "They why are you here? Wouldn't you 'be dead in ten minutes'?"

"I know this house like the back of my hand."

"Then why not show us around?"

"_I'm busy_." The blonde repeated. "And you've already wasted too much of my time to recover. Go home, kids."

Kyubi stood his ground. "'boy', 'kids'? You can't be any older than me. so quit trying to act like the responsible adult."

The mysterious boy shifted his feet irritably. "Look, I'm in a hurry. So can we end this moronic conversation now? Just go home."

"Sure. After we have a look inside."

The blonde fumed. "You litte brat! Leave before I call the police!"

"Police? My father is Minito Kazikage- aka, the _chief_ of police. He'll ignore the call." The redhead smirked to himself, then frowned ever so slightly as the other male's face went to one of panic.

"No! No no no no no no...Not a Kazekage! Look, now you _**really**_ need to leave. Like, _NOW_!"

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Let's just say some people in here have a bit of a grudge against your family."

"What? A grudge against the cops? What are you holding in there, a bunch of crimminals?"

Kyubi had a funny feeling the boy was resisting rolling his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you want to believe. Just _Get. Out_."

"Then tell me your name, at least."

The blonde considered for a moment, guaging the indevidual before him. "Naruto." His voice was acid- he hoped it burned the redhead before him.

_Naruto_. It sounded nice in Kyubi's mind. "Then we'll be taking our leave." He said, bowing dramatically and turning, stepping through the grass and weeds confidently.

His friends watched in varying levels of fascination- it was rare for their leader to have such an interest in something, even rarer for him to give up on it so easily. Then they followed silently, sparing quick glances back at the blonde who was watching them leave with almost fearful eyes.

Naruto watched them leave before turning and opening the front door a crack and slipping in, closing it soundlessly behind him.

"Naruto, what do you think you've been doing?"

_**,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-**_

_ Okay, so I'm trying this. It's inspired by hetaoni. No, I've never played it, but I REALLY want to! I got this idea from what various people and pictures described it as. _

_ Sigh. I hate this crap. I, Reanna, do not own Naruto, Hetalia, Hetaoni, or any of their characters. I just own this fanfic. Blablabla..._

_ So tell me if this is worth continuing or not. Remember, comments are the vessels of the blood in my veins. *,*_


	2. Be Careful, Pup

"Naruto, what do you think you've been doing?"

,-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-'

Naruto stiffened at the familiar voice, biting his lip. "What I have to." He whispered.

The giant tan creature roared. "What you have to do is lure food for me! Start doing your job!"

"I don't see a paycheck!" The blonde shouted back, whipping around.

"Why you little...I'm gonna-"

"That's enough." A stern voice said.

They both looked at the blue-flamed, giant demon- Matatabi.

The blue demon stepped between them, guarding Naruto behind her thick paw. "Shukaku, leave him be. What do you expect from a human spirit?"

The male sneered. "But he's not a human spirit anymore. I made damn sure of that. Besides, he's supposed to do his job. I took him in so long ago on that one condition."

"It's not like I had a choice, you-"

Matatabi bumped him in the mouth with her paw. "You trap him here, bind his soul, treat him like human crap, and expect him to get you prey? Even for you, that's a bit arrogant."

"Anyone'd rather be here than wandering mindlessly in Hell like he was, wouldn't you think?"

"I don't believe you'd appreciate my answer."

Shukaku, huffed/roared, throwing his paws in the air and stomping down the hall, round a corner.

Matatabi sighed wearily and walked over to a huge pile of hundreds of pillows and laid down, groaning.

Naruto curled up on her side. "Tabi, it really hurts. Is it okay now?" He whimpered.

The demon yawned. "Yes. You can release now, Pup."

Instantly, a long, furry fox tail emerged from the blonde's lower back, stretching in the freedom. "Ahhh..." Naruto sighed in relief, twitching his fox ears. "That's better..." He snuggled into the rich blue flame-fur, which wasn't hot enough to burn him now. "Thank you."

She grunted. "Yes, well, you need to start behaving yourself, Pup. What happens when Shukaku gets angry and I'm not around? I don't want you hurt."

"I know...But I can't just lead them to their deaths! It'd be like indirect murder! I know I'm not a human spirit anymore, but...but I feel like I am. I feel like letting one of them die would be like killing one of my own. Is that wrong, Tabi?"

The female sighed wearily and closed her eyes. Her voice was tired. "No, I understand. I don't know what I'd do if I was told to kill another demon, or you even. I might not be able to do it. Of course, these are just humans, but they mean more to you than they ever will for me or the others." She picked her head up to look at the curled-up blonde. "All the advice I can give is to do as you're told. Life is hard, Pup, but death is harder. Just... be careful, alright?" She poked him in the side with her nose.

"Ew! Tabi! Stop, that's gross!... Yeah. I'll be... careful." He smiled sadly and basked in the warmth of her flames. "Good night, Tabi..." He said, yawning like a child.

"Good night, Pup. Sleep well..."

~,-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-'~

"Kyubi!" Shukaku called, racing after his friend through the tight net of weeds covering the yard as they approached the edge of the woods. It was rare for the other male to take such an interest in someone, even rarer for him to give it up so easily. It made the blonde suspicious. "Kyubi!"

And he slammed face-first into the redhead's back.

"What?" Kyubi snapped, turning around.

But Shukaku saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, the slight excited tremble in his fingertips. "Kyubi...Don't tell me you've got the hots for the blondie?!"

He grinned. "So what if I do? You've known my...preferances for quite a while now. It shouldn't come as a surprise."

The blonde shook his head. "No, it's not that. Come on, Kyubi! You've got to be kidding me! Of all the guys, _that_ one?! He's...I don't know...weird. Dude's a freak, man. Seriously, now that I think about it, I could see him just fine. I could barely see my hand in front of my face!"

"So you're insinuating that he was a ghost?" Kyubi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Man, I don't know! I just know that he was _something_ unnatural."

"I, for one, wish to know more about this _Naruto_. It was strange." Matatabi said, her eyebrows furrowing. "I felt like I should be protecting him from something. But I've never met him before this. If you could call it a meeting."

"Yeah!" Chomei cut in, jumping excitedly. "He completely ignored everyone except Kyubi!"

"Well, Kyubi _was_ the only one to try to speak to him." Gyuki reminded him.

Chomei's eyes got wide. "Yeah! And did you notice? It was like we were all frozen or something! I couldn't move for the life of me!"

Gyuki nodded, agreeing.

And the discussion/argument continued with almost everyone involved, except a few. Kokou, Isobu, and Kyubi stayed out of it, leaning on a few trees or rocks away from the group.

_Who are you?_ Kyubi asked the swaying trees.

Only the empty wind gave answer.

~,-',-',-',-',-',-',-',-|-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,~

Well, I know this is short, and I'm sorry about that. But whatever. CONSTRUCTIVE, POLITE criticism is welcome. Please no flames, I do not own this, yadayadayada...

Remember, reviews are my blood.. HL Yummy!

And also, anyone who says the secret word in a pm to me will be able to make me do a 1-shot about any yaoi couple they want! Details will be given to the top 3 winners- the first 3 people to pm me the 'password'. The password is my favorite Naruto character. Here's your hint/puzzle-

jwaqlnser 3

ekpuynsvw 2

nwqsdkyiah 4

snkaptlwq 1

Her/his name is in there. XD Bwahahaha!

Tootaloo!


	3. AN SORRY! TT

_Okay, here's a heads up. I'm having cirtain problems at the moment, meaning I can't acess my files or make new ones. I probobly won't be able to post for a while. It could last for anywhere from a week to months. I've not the slightest clue at the moment._

_So I just wanted to apologise in advance. Ironicly, I have the latest chapter done and beta'd, but I can't acess it. _

_i'm extremely sorry, but there's nothing I can presently do. _


End file.
